


#17 I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone is gunning for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	#17 I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#17 I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen

Mar. 12th, 2010 at 12:24 PM

 

"That's a pretty tune, Fred. Irish?"

"Oh, hi there, Marshal. It is pretty, isn't it. It was written by a school teacher from Indiana by the name of Westendorf. Becoming real popular back east," Fred Farrell said.

US Marshal Matt Dillon looked over the page of sheet music and smiled broadly.

The tall, thin man with the big Adam's apple and shiny gold tooth had been playing various songs while attempting to assemble and tune the new pianola.  
The old upright was off to the side covered by a worn tapestry. The lovely and wise owner of the Long Branch Saloon decided to keep it as a spare, just in case. She reassured Fred that he would still have a job, even though the new instrument came with music rolls on spools that converted it into a player-piano.

"That's a mighty fancy piano, Fred. Kitty said it plays by itself?"

"Miss Kitty had this Aeolian sent from Philadelphia direct. It has a lovely sound," Fred said proudly as he stroked the latest addition to the Long Branch, for which he felt personally responsible.

"Now, that there tune you're holding is a might slow for this bunch, Marshal. I could teach it to you in no time at all being you took a fancy to it. It's an easy song to remember."

Matt felt his face redden a bit but cheerfully said, "I may take you up on that. Can I keep this?" he asked as he folded the paper and then tucked it into his inside vest pocket.

Louie Pheeters came in from the back door and began picking up the last of the pieces from the wooden crate and packing that had littered the floor.

"Two more trips should do it, Miss Kitty," the bedraggled little man said as he struggled with his task.

"Thank you, Louie, you're doing a great job."

Matt turned his head toward the sound of her voice. He loved the huskiness of it. Kitty Russell stood with her left elbow on the corner of the bar and her right hand on her hip. "Good morning, Cowboy."

Matt took a moment to look at her before moving toward the bar. Kitty was wearing a rust colored skirt without a bustle and a cream colored blouse with the sleeves rolled up and the wide collar pulled back. Her shiny red hair was drawn back with a yellow ribbon, and fell softly over her right shoulder.  
A few damp, unruly curls brushed her forehead.

As the big man moved close to her he noticed small beads of perspiration at her cleavage. Kitty smiled up at him, reading his mind as always.

"Too hot for coffee?" the seductive lady asked.

"Coffee sounds fine. Looks like you've already been hard at work this morning."

"Speaking of work, are you ready to put up those shelves and cupboard by the new piano? I want to be able to store those music rolls in a safe place."

Before Matt could respond, a man entered the saloon and called out, "Sam! Sam Noonan. Show yourself. I've come to kill you!"

Kitty LB

###

"Hold on a minute!" Matt declared in his deepest lawman's voice.

"Stay outta this, mister. Where is he, lady?" the man asked as he took a few steps toward Kitty.

Matt blocked his path.  
"I'm the US Marshal here. Who are you and what's your business with Sam?"

"You must be Matt Dillon. I don't want any trouble with you, Marshal. I just spent seven years behind bars and I ain't going back now. Name's Kincade. Dove Kincade. You won't find any posters on me."

"What's this have to do with Sam Noonan, Kincade?" Matt asked.  
He widened his stance and put his left thumb in his gun belt, but let Kincade see he would be ready to draw if necessary.

"His lies sent me away for ten years. I got three knocked off for good behavior."

"Sam's no liar." Kitty stated as she stepped forward to stand by Matt.

"Kitty, go behind the bar," Matt ordered.

"Kitty? So you're Kitty Russell. I heard you ran this place. Does Noonan still work for you?"

"He does. And like I said, Sam's no liar."

A few minutes before, Louie had quietly moved into the saloon. Fred Farrell whispered in his ear and the man scurried off through the back door.

"I came here to call him out, and sooner or later I'm going to find him and settle this," the man said defiantly.

"There's not going to be any killing in Dodge, Kincade. Hand over the gun. We're going over to my office and sort this out."  
Matt Dillon stood his full height over the man and extended his hand.

Kincade slowly handed over his revolver.  
"You got no right to arrest me, Dillon."

"I didn't say anything about jail. That'll be up to you. Now get moving."

Kincade turned to leave, and then stopped and stiffened. His hand touched his empty holster as he looked up at the figure of Sam Noonan framed by the batwing doors.

Louie bent down and hurried past Sam to stand next to Kitty at the bar.

"I understand this man is looking for me, Marshal."

"Let's all go over to the office," Matt said. It was meant as an order.

Fred joined Kitty and Louie at the bar as they watched the three men leave without a word.

 

###

"Dove?" Kitty shifted her position on the chaise as Matt continued to massage her bare feet and ankles with his large, strong hands.

"I didn't ask about that," Matt said.

"I would have. Aren't you even curious?"

"The only thing I'm curious about is the record of the trial that took place while we were in Denver."

Kitty had a dreamy look as she smiled and sighed, "Denver..."

In a harder voice, she added, "Yeah, seven years ago seems about right for our last vacation."

"We've been away since then."

"Where?"

Matt tickled the bottom of her feet and the redhead began to giggle uncontrollably, becoming helpless with laughter.  
He had to grab her by the ankles to avoid an involuntary kick.

Sliding down to sit on the floor next to the low chaise, Matt nuzzled his face into the folds of her sheer gown to kiss and fondle her full, free breasts.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his wavy hair.

###

Matt sat at the big oak table with his boots off and his shirt open, tails hanging out. His head was bowed over a tablet as he concentrated on the sketches for the wall cupboard that he promised to make for the pianola supplies. He wished he understood what that meant. He'd have to get Fred to show him.  
Suddenly he remembered the title of the song that sounded like an Irish aire and smiled to himself.

Kitty threw the quilt over the bed where they had made love and watched her man at the table across the room.  
She could only guess what his impish grin was about. She was wearing one of Matt's shirts and decided to pull on a robe, as Louie would be bringing up their supper and a pitcher of beer.

"I'm glad we decided to eat in tonight," Kitty whispered, as she leaned over her big man to kiss his ear.  
Just then there was a knock, or rather a kick, at her door and Kitty opened it to let Louie in with a large tray from Delmonico's and a splashing pitcher of beer.

"I tried not to spill too much, Miss Kitty," Louie said as he placed the heavy tray on the table.

"Thank you, Louie. Did you get yourself some supper, too?" She was well aware that the man often didn't remember to eat.

"Oh I sure did. Mr. Kincade and I brung over some for Sam, too."  
Louie turned quickly to the door feeling a little uncomfortable to be in her rooms with the Marshal there.

"Is everything okay with them, Louie?" Matt asked.

"Oh sure, Marshal. Sam feels real bad about what he saw, but he can't take it back now. It's too bad you weren't here when all that happened."

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks as she closed the door behind Louie, and then silently poured them each a glass of beer.

"When Ma and Pa are away.." Kitty muttered.

"What?"

"Just thinking of my little menage."

Seeing Matt's puzzled look, she added, "my household."

Matt watched Kitty prepare his plate with the dark meat of the chicken and a sandwich piled high with meat and cheese.

"How well did you know Betty Jean Minor when you hired her, Kitty?"

"She came to Dodge a couple weeks before we left for Denver. She seemed okay and the customers liked her. After the attack, she left town. Well, right after the trial that is. As far as I know she is still in Salina."

"Matt, Sam had to be sure the man he saw run away was Dove Kincade or he'd never swear to it in court.

Odd, isn't it?" the redhead added.

"What?"  
"They give you twenty years for stealing a horse and less than ten for beating and raping a woman."

Kitty handed Matt his supper plate and topped off his glass.

"Matt, do you think Betty Jean lied about not knowing who assaulted her?"

"I don't know, Kitty. I wish I could question her, but after seven years she could be anywhere.

 

###

The Long Branch Saloon was a lively place, as girls and cowboys and Dodge City citizens danced and sang along to the new pianola.  
Fred Farrell guarded the treasure, scolding anyone who tried to flick an ash or place a drink on it.

Kitty was behind the bar helping Sam keep up with the demand for beer and whiskey. She didn't have a chance to talk to him about what happened seven years before.

Maddie placed an empty pitcher on the bar and said, "That ol' fool Sully is complaining again about the beer not being cold enough, Kitty. Doesn't stop him from swilling it down, though."

"Let's give Sully and his boys a glass on the house, Maddie. Safe bet is he'll buy another pitcher, and maybe a round of whiskey, too."

Kitty placed four glasses of beer on a tray for Maddie. As the saloon girl returned to the table, Kitty suddenly remembered that she and Betty Jean had been friendly. She made a mental note to talk to Maddie to see what she recalled about the attack and the trial.

"Could I buy you and Sam a drink, Miss Kitty?"

The saloon owner looked up to find Dove Kincade standing at the bar.

"I've got this one, Miss Kitty," Sam said as he placed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey in front of them. Kitty noticed it was her top shelf brand. They touched glasses and Kitty studied the man while they sipped their drinks.

"What's he doing here?" Maddie asked as she glared at the man.  
"This vermin beat and raped Betty Jean, Kitty. You shouldn't serve him."

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here!" someone called from behind Maddie.

The saloon suddenly fell silent. A few men feeling their liquor started to close in on Kincade.

"Mind your business! Don't start any trouble in here!" Kitty stood in front of Kincade and looked a drunken cowboy in the eye. "I've thrown you out of here before and I'll do it again," she hissed.

The cowboy backed away.  
Kitty looked at Fred, and with a big smile shouted, "I thought this was a party. Freddie, get a new piano roll going and pump it up nice and loud!"

The redhead put an arm around Dove Kincade and led him to the end of the bar where Sam refilled their drinks.

"I'm sorry about that.." Kincade said with his head bowed.

"I've had a lot of practice dealing with situations like that, but you better be careful from now on," Kitty warned.

The dancing and singing was in full swing and folks seem to ignore the stranger they were about to tear into a few minutes before.

"Excuse me," Kitty said as she nodded to Maggie to follow her.  
Sam watched the two women go through the back door that led to Kitty's office, and hoped his boss would be able to learn something to clear the air. He knew what he saw, but his conscience was in a turmoil over the possibility that he had a part in sending an innocent man to prison.

 

###

Sunday's dawn opened, tolerantly embracing the dusty quiet of Dodge City.

Kitty Russell loved this time.  
Festus would be doing the morning rounds for ol' Matthew, shops were closed, the church bell rang in the distance, her rooms above the now quiet Long Branch were filling with lavender light.  
But, the best thing was that her cowboy was home, and he was under the covers with her.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Fred?" Kitty asked between kisses in the dark cocoon under the covers.

"Oh, just trying to figure out the best way to build that cupboard."

To change the subject, Matt added in a muffled voice, "I'll take tomorrow's stage to Salina and change in Great Bend."

"But we could take the train and change in Wichita," Kitty said sweetly.

"I'll get there just as fast by stage because it's more direct."

"Okay, but we could come back by train and have a nice layover in Wichita."

"I'm not on a pleasure trip, Kit."

"We could be."

Muffled laughter and soft moans of pleasure came from under the covers as they kissed and caressed each other tenderly.

US Marshal Matt Dillon held close to him the woman who owned his heart and closing his eyes, filled with an emotion so long familiar to him, he whispered, "entirely beautiful."

"What was that, Matt?" Kitty asked softly. She had heard the words but they took her by surprise.

"I, I just, I don't know.." he stammered shyly.

Kitty snuggled into his chest, kissing him and running her hands gently over the wounds that covered his body.

"It's okay, just tell me. It's just us.

Please tell me."

"I think I read it somewhere.. I mean, it was a long time ago.. well, maybe a book I picked up in Doc's office.. and I just opened it and, well, I really don't remember.."

"Tell me," she whispered as she kissed his chest and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"There was this sentence that ended in nature and art, entirely beautiful."  
"That's all I remember, but when I read it I thought of you, Kitty.  
And well, it just came back to me now."

He felt her tear against his chest and knew their lovemaking was going to be very slow and deep and passionate.

 

Bliss

 

###

"I really appreciate this, Miss Kitty. I hope you and the Marshal will be able get to the truth," Sam said seriously.

"You will be in charge here, Sam, and you know where we'll be staying."

"We can't promise anything," Matt added. "A lot of time as gone by and Betty Jean has gone on with her life. She may not want to relive what happened."

"Miss Kitty!" Louie Pheeters pushed through the small crowd in front of the stage depot and handed Kitty an envelope. "I'm glad I caught you before the stage pulled out."

"What is this, Louie?" Kitty asked as she examined the envelope that had Betty Jean printed on it.

"It's from Mr. Kincade. He wants you to give it to her. He wants her to know he doesn't hold anything against her."

"All aboard, folks."

Kitty placed the envelope in her reticule and then Matt helped her board the stage.

"All set, Jim."  
Matt hadn't quite taken a seat beside her when the stage lurched forward nearly sending him to the floor.

Kitty laughed and said, "We could have taken the train."

 

###

"I'll see to the transfer of your bags, Matt. You and Miss Kitty have over an hour to stretch your legs and have a bite to eat. The Great Bend Cafe` across the street isn't bad."

"Thanks, Jim. Have a good trip back."

Matt guided Kitty toward the cafe and she noticed his limp. "I think you'll need a nice massage when we get to Salina, Cowboy."

"Yeah, he grinned.  
We won't be able to find Betty Jean until morning. Did Maddie give you the name of the freight office?"

"Shouldn't be hard to find. Her husband's name is Pickens and it's his business. I'm sure they'll know at the hotel.  
And before you ask," Kitty added, "it's one room and it's under 'Dillon'."

The waiter gave Matt a menu for them to share and said, "All out of prairie chicken," before walking away.

"That just breaks my heart," Kitty said sarcastically.

As the waiter turned back toward their table, Matt held the menu up without reading it and said, "two steaks, rare."

 

###

Kitty Russell finished unpacking Matt's small carpet bag and closed the dresser drawer. She looked over the room and smiled. "That's done," she said.  
The redhead had to laugh to herself that her big lawman was concerned over how the room would look if someone should see the travel clothes and suitcases strewn about.

Her blue eyes took on a mischievous gleam as she left the room and tip-toed down the hall to the washroom.  
Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, Kitty stopped and tilted her head to the sound that mixed with the sound of splashing bathtub water.  
Matt's soft baritone was humming a lovely tune. She had forgotten what a nice voice he had. It was rare when she was able to convince him to sing. The last time was on a picnic in an idyllic spot far from Dodge.

Kitty leaned against the door and smiled.

Hmm, hmm.. home again, Kathleen..hmm, hmm.. heart has ever been.. hmm, hmm.. and when the fields are fresh and green, I'll take you to your home again..

###

"This coffee is almost as bad as Delmonico's, Matt."

"Well, the bed was comfortable and the bath was hot," Matt said with a smile, both elbows resting on the table.

Kitty thought he looked very handsome in his courtin' coat and crisp white shirt.  
It was amazing how relaxed Matt seemed when the badge was hidden from view or when they were on a rare pleasure trip without it.  
Of course, it was always there.

Matt was aware that they drew attention from a few of the patrons having breakfast in the hotel cafe.

"You know I never got that massage you promised, Kitty," Matt whispered, leaning close to her.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that, Cowboy," she smiled. They held each others gaze for a long moment.

"Will that be all, sir?" the waiter interrupted.

"Time to get to work, deputy," Matt said, as Kitty giggled and took his arm.

The tall, imposing man and his graceful redhead walked through the lobby and down the street in the direction of 5th Street and the Salina Freight Service, Horace Pickens, proprietor.

###

"Mister Pickens?"

"Just a moment, I'll be right with you," replied the balding man with thick spectacles.

"Betty! It's Tuesday morning! Where are the invoices?" he bellowed.

Matt and Kitty stood just inside the office.  
Kitty glanced at herself in the looking glass that hung over a wooden file cabinet, and then began to adjust her hat. When she caught a glimpse of Matt watching her, she gave his side a poke with her elbow.

Matt turned his attention to Horace Pickens.  
From behind the big desk he looked like a short, barrel-chested man with strong forearms. His mustache only accentuated his weak chin.

"Here they are Horace," a woman said in a shaky voice. Her head was down and she did not acknowledge Matt and Kitty, but quickly returned to the room behind Pickens' desk.

"Now, what can I do for you folks?" Pickens asked.

"My name's Matt Dillon and this is Kitty Russell. We've just come up from Dodge City and Miss Russell remembered Betty Jean had moved here several years ago. She has a letter for your wife from an old friend, Maddie Turner."

"My wife is busy right now and she doesn't know anyone in Dodge."

Although the man was now standing, he was no taller than Kitty. He pushed his shoulders back and stuck his chest out in a failed attempt to intimidate the couple.

Kitty was about to speak when Matt said, "We can come back at a better time. Maybe when she's free for lunch? I know Kitty would like to catch up."

Kitty moved closer to the door behind him, which made Pickens nervous.

"We won't be free for lunch. I'm afraid we're very busy right now. You understand."

"Tonight, then," Matt persisted. "Join us for dinner. We can have drinks first while the ladies visit."

Kitty was now nearly at the door.

"We have other plans this evening. I really must insist you leave now, Marshal."

"How did you know I'm a US Marshal?" Matt asked, as Kitty slipped through the door.

"I, I just heard. I mean, I've heard of Matt Dillon from Dodge City. My wife and I used to live in Ford County eight years ago."

"Well, that's fine. We can all get acquainted. We're staying at the Abilene Hotel on Crawford Street. About seven?"

"As I said, we have plans this evening."

"Couldn't you change them just for tonight? I'm sure it would mean a lot to the ladies. And we'll be moving on to Wichita tomorrow."

Pickens nervously looked back and forth between Matt and the door behind him.

"We'll try. But I don't think.."

"Fine. Seven it is. Come on Kitty, let's leave these busy folks to get on with their business."

"Pickens. Ma'am," Matt said, touching his hat.

Kitty joined Matt and smiled back at Betty Jean, who timidly stood in the office doorway.  
Horace Pickens turned around to glare at his wife and she retreated into the back room.

 

###

"I could use a drink," Kitty said as they walked down 5th Street.

"I don't think the saloons here open before noon, Kitty," Matt grinned. He steered her around the corner onto Crawford. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Betty Jean is a sad woman, Matt."

Kitty thought about the hands bare of jewelry that shook when she handed her the letters. Betty Jean pushed them deep into her pocket and never took her eyes off the office door.

"Did you learn anything from her creepy husband?"

"Yeah. When Betty Jean Minor came to work at the Long Branch she was already married to Horace Pickens."

###

"That was fast. Did you find Sheriff Coulter?"

Kitty Russell was placing a hairpin into her new hat when Matt Dillon walked into the room.

"No. He had to ride up toward Bennington. I'm thinking of heading up that way to meet him, Kitty."

Matt pulled off his coat and laid it on the bed. Kitty moved to the wardrobe and retrieved a light red shirt and vest. Matt was working on removing his boots while she hung up the coat, and then put a pair of tan pants in it's place on the bed.

"I don't remember packing those clothes," Matt said as he struggled with his string tie.

Kitty just smiled, and then finished undoing the tie while standing very close to her man as he sat on the bed. He suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around her, bringing her down on top of him, as she laughed and called out, "Matt!"

He smothered her protests with a deep kiss. When they came up for air they both started to giggle.  
Kitty pushed herself away and moved to the dresser to check herself in the big mirror.

Matt grinned as he unbuttoned his white shirt. He thought Kitty's reflection looked adorable as she pouted while removing her hat for a readjustment.

"So, will you be checking out the shops while I look for the sheriff?"

"I thought I'd take a walk. Maybe look in at the freight office to see if I can find Betty Jean alone."

"Oh no you don't. I don't want you going anywhere near that place.  
Wait 'til I hear what the sheriff has to say about these two."

"You better get changed then."

"I mean it, Kitty. We'll be seeing them tonight anyway."

"You don't think Pickens really intends on joining us for dinner do you?" Kitty asked.

"We'll get our chance to talk to Betty Jean, even if I have to get the sheriff involved."

"I'm worried about her, Matt. I think we may have put her in danger."

"I know, Kitty. I hate the kind of man that can abuse a woman, and I think that has been going on for a long time," Matt said, as he continued to change clothes.

Kitty spoke to Matt' reflection in the mirror, "Why would she stay with him? I'd kill the bastard."

"We've seen this before and always ask that question. I think she may have run away seven years ago and he caught up with her in Dodge."

"You think Horace beat and raped his wife and let Dove Kincade take the blame, don't you Matt?"

"That would be impossible to prove without Betty Jean's say-so."

Matt put on his gun belt as Kitty brought him his Stetson.

"Remember what I said, Kitty. Stay away from the freight office until I get back."

"I'll look around town, then probably have some lunch in the hotel and come back to the room to rest," Kitty pouted.

"Good girl."

 

###

Kitty waited until she was certain Matt had enough time to secure a horse and be on his way out of town.

The redhead walked through the town, casually stopping to look in a window here and there as she progressed closer to the freight office.  
Then, reflected in a window displaying imported gloves, she saw him.

Horace Pickens was walking quickly toward the stage depot with a thick stack of papers attached to a board. His short legs carried him along ungracefully, but swiftly, and he never looked across the street at the lovely redhead from Dodge City.

Kitty's long, determined strides brought her speedily to the front door of the freight office.  
As she entered, Betty Jean looked up from the desk with a startled expression, and a swollen lip.

"Did he do that because we came here this morning?" Kitty stated without salutation. It was not meant to be a question.

"You have to leave, Miss Kitty. You can't let him find you here."

"I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk."

The battered woman pleaded with her eyes. Kitty came to her and placed her hands on Betty Jeans' shoulders.  
"Did you read the letters?"

Betty Jean nodded in the affirmative but kept her glaze downward. She desperately wanted to fall into Kitty's comforting arms.

"Horace saw me reading Maddie's letter and took it from me before I could finish. I didn't let him find the other one. The one from Mr. Kincade."

"Dove Kincade didn't attack you, did he?"

Betty Jean shook her head.  
"I'm so ashamed," she sobbed.

Kitty hugged her tightly and then said, "I'm getting you out of here right now."

"It's too late, Miss Kitty. He'll find me. He always does."

"Well, when he does he'll also find Marshal Dillon. Come on."

Kitty grabbed her by the hand and led the way through the office.  
She reached out to grab for the door handle when the door flew open, and in a blinding flash, a hard, flat board struck Kitty across the face, knocking her to the floor.

The impact of the toe of Horace Pickens' boot on Kitty's ribcage knocked the wind out of her.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was pulling the ring off her finger.  
hurt kitty

TBC


End file.
